Project One-Shot
by Gamer95
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots and multi-shot stories created by Firekitsune1 and I. If anyone is interested in making your own version of the fics in this collection, feel free to do so. All we ask is that you tell us so we can read and enjoy your version.
1. Chapter 1

Dan and Arin where playing the High School Musical game for their show while laughing at the horribleness of the game. "Remember in High School when everyone burst into random song and dance numbers?" Arin asked playfully.

"Yeah, and do you remember in High School where everyone was a monster in disguise except you and if they found out they would kill you?" Dan replied with a laugh. Arin laughed at that for a few moments before he stopped and looked at Dan with a raised eyebrow. "Wait, what?" Arin asked his friend and fellow grump. Dan frowned. No one would believe him if he told his tale, and he would likely be shipped off to an asylum...

"It's nothing, just came out my mouth...God this game is horrible." Dan said with a serious tone as he stared at the screen.

He was sixteen years old and was sent to a school in Japan as a foreign exchange student to a school that was called Yokai Academy. 'That's a weird name for a school.' Dan thought when he first heard of it.

He was currently on a bus with a really creepy looking guy who was driving the bus. Before he had gotten on the bus hours ago, he put on what he assumed was the school uniform, which consisted of a white button-up shirt, a red tie, a green jacket, a black belt, light brown khakis, and dark loafers.

"God this stuff is itchy!" Dan said as he started to scratch his torso feverously, electing a creepy laugh from the driver. "So going to Yokai Academy are you young man?" The driver asked him without moving his eyes off the road.

"Huh?" Dan said, looking up. "Uh...Yeah. I'm...going there." The bus driver smirked and chuckled under his breath, unnerving Dan somewhat. "Uh...What's funny?"

The creepy man stops laughing. "Your going to need all the luck in the world to survive a place like this." He stated. Dan felt a severe sense of dread wash over him.

"Jesus criminy..." He mumbled. Just then, they reached a tunnel and went in it. Bizarre lights started to flash all around they bus as it drove. "WHAT IS THIS!" Dan yelled as he looked at the lights with a panicked look on his face. This was not normal.

Before long, they made it out of the tunnel and into a spooky area filled with dead trees and tombstones. Dan stared with wide eyes. "...WHERE THE F*CK AM I?!" He shouted as he grabbed the sides of his head.

The bus driver stops the bus and opens the door. "Here you are, Yokai academy." The driver told Dan as he awkwardly stood up and walked towards the door. "Try not to get killed in there Danny boy." The driver said as Dan feet touched the soil.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I WANNA GO HOME NOW!" Dan shouted. The bus driver chuckled some more as he shut the door and drove away, leaving Dan to stare at the bus's retreating form with a horrified expression. "YOU JACKASS!" He shouted. The driver obviously didn't hear him and continued to drive away. Within seconds, the bus was no longer in sight. Dan started to pace as he thought over his predicament. "Alright, I've been dropped off in a super creepy place in the middle of no-where with no way home." Dan stated to himself as he scratched his chin. "So...the only logical conclusion is to freak the f*ck out." The second he said this, he threw his arms up and yelled as loudly as he could while running in circles like a chicken that lost it's head. WHATDOIDOWHATDOIDOWHATDOIDOWHATDOIDO?!"

He was freaking out so hard he didn't hear a bike coming until it smashed him in the head. "AGH!" He shouted as he fell over. He felt something soft land on his face seconds after he hit the ground. "Wht th hll jst fll n me?" Was his muffled reaction. When he opened his eyes, all he could see was cleavage. 'Am I in heaven?' was Dan thought as the pink haired girl that fell on him got up.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. Dan looked at her and gaped in shook at her beautiful face, and pink hair. "It's just that I have a condition where I get dizzy and I lost control of the bike...and." Moka tried to explain until she noticed that Dan was bleeding from the head.

Dan was able to notice that she was looking at him in concern. "Is there something on my face?" Dan asked her when she started to freak out.

"Oh my god! your bleeding!" Moka exclaimed as she pulled a piece of cloth from her pocket and dapped it on his head.

"Oh...you're right. ...Ow." Was Dan's response.

"Let me...clean you...off." Moka said as her eyes lost focused and her nose twitched.

"Uh...Are you o-" Dan screamed like a little girl as the girl lunged forward and sunk her teeth into his neck.

After sucking some of his blood, Moka lets Dan go with a blush on her face. "Mmm, that was soooo good." Moka said until her eyes widen after she realized what she did.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Dan exclaimed, his voice high-pitched and squeaky.

"I'm so sorry!" Moka told him as she held her hands over her mouth. "Its just that I'm a vampire and your blood smelt so good...and tasted so delicious." By the end of her explanation, her eyes glazed over in thought of how good his blood was.

Dan looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 'She couldn't be a scary monster. She must have a few screws loose. 'I'll just play along... It would be rude to call her crazy...' "Yeah, you sure are a terrifying vampire." Dan tried to say without making it sound like a lie, but failed. Moka pouted and looked away.

"Fine, don't believe me." Moka said with a cute pout.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" Dan exclaimed.

Moka paused for a moment before smiling at him. "Okay, I'll forgive you." Moka said with a smile. "Say, what do you think about vampires?" Moka sudden asked Dan.

Dan smiled at her question. "Actually, they're one of my favorite monsters." Dan explained.

Moka's eyes practically sparkled. "Really?!"

"yeah." Dan said with a goofy smile. "In fact, if I could choose to be anything immortal, I would like to be a vampire."

"Thank you!" Moka exclaimed as she leapt forward to hug him.

"Sh-shouldn't we get to the school?" Dan asked her with the blush still present, earning a gasp from Moka.

"Oh my gosh! We're gonna be late!" She exclaimed. Moka quickly grabbed her bike and Dan then started to run real fast towards a creepy building two miles away that he didn't notice before.

"Hope the teachers are cool..." He mumbled.

They make it to the opening ceremony on time but ended up losing each other while finding seats. thirty minutes later, the ceremony ended and they were let out to find their homerooms.

"Okay, homeroom...Where the hell's homeroom...?" Dan mumbled to himself. Dan looks up and sees the class number that matched the one he was assigned. He walks into the classroom and takes a seat near the middle of the class. A blonde woman walked in, her eyes closed. Dan raised a brow. Was she electing not to use her eyes or something? His eyes trailed upwards and saw that her hair looked like cat ears, earning another weird look.

He shook his head and looked at his desk. It was impolite to give the teacher weird stares. "Hello everyone. My name is Ms. Nekonome and I will be your homeroom teacher for the year." The blonde teacher, now known as Nekonome, explained. Dan said nothing, paying attention to the teacher.

"I would like to welcome all of you to Yokai Academy. As everyone should already know, Yokai academy was established so that monsters can attend and learn." Nekonome explained to them with a smile.

Dan started to frown slightly. 'Okay, first Moka said she was a monster, and now she's telling us that this is a school for monsters. Is this some kind of joke?' Dan thought to himself as Ms. Nekonome continued with her speech.

"At this point, this planet is already well under control by humans. So in order to survive, monsters like us have to learn how to coexist with humans."

Dan was starting to get very nervous. 'There's no way that anyone is buying this.' Dan thought as he looked around at the other student, only to see that none of them were batting a eyelash at what the teacher was saying. '...what kind of nuthouse did I find myself in?' Dan thought as Nekonome walked over to some Japanese kanji that was written on the blackboard.

"This brings us to Academy Rule #1: While you are on campus, except for special circumstances, always remain in human form. Every one get that?" Nekonome asked the students.

As the teacher continued to talk, Dan started to hyperventilate slightly. 'OH GOD! I'M SURROUNDED BY WEIRDOS!' Dan screamed in his mind.

While Dan was starting to freak out, Nekonome pointed at more writing in Japanese. "Rule #2 of our Academy: Never reveal your monster form to any of the other students." Nekonome stated with a serious tone. "I hope you can understand why. Now everyone be sure and follow that rule, okay?"

The level of nausea that Dan was feeling at this point was immense. 'I think I'm going to throw up skittles.' Dan thought as the taller guy that was sitting next to him scuffed with irritation.

"What a buncha boring rules." The tall. browned hair male student said with a bored voice, causing Nekonome's hair that looked like cat ears twitch. 'Did that hair just twitch?' Dan questioned to himself.

"And you are?" Nekonome questioned as she looked at her class roster. "Saizo Komiya, right?"

"Yeah." the now named Saizo answered. "If we do happen to spot a human, why not just eat them?" Saizo stated, making Dan's head spin. "That's what I'm plannin' to d-" Saizo stated to say until Dan fainted and fell over, causing his desk to fall on top of him.

The whole class was silent as they looked at Dan's unconscious form. "Is he going to be okay?" A blue haired girl with large breasts asked as she went over to poke him with her finger. Dan let out a subconscious groan in response to the poking, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "Gonna die".

After a few moments of everyone simply staring at Dan's uncounscious body, Moka walks in the room. "Sorry I'm late, I had trouble finding the room and-" Moka started to say until she saw Dan on the floor unconscious. Moka gasped as she rushed over to him and held him up, scaring the blue haired girl and causing her to fall on her ass.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" Kurumu demanded. Moka ignored her as she fussed over Dan, causing her to get steamed off. 'I'll get you for this.' Kurumu thought angrily.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?!" Moka exclaimed. It was at this point when Dan started to come too and woke up to see Moka's concerned face looking at him.

"I just had the craziest dream..." He mumbled. "There were monsters everywhere..."

Moka looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Um...you are." Moka told him. Dan just looks at her with a blank expression. "...well sh*t."

Hours later, school let out so the students can find their dorm rooms that were assigned to them. Moka and Dan were currently getting drinks from a vending machine outside the school. Dan got a can of Dr. Pepper while Moka, to Dan's surprise, got a can of tomato juice.

"Tomato juice? That's a thing that exists?" Dan exclaimed. Moka nodded as she started drinking from the can with a smile on her face. "Huh...Sounds like it'd be disgusting, but whatever floats your boat."

"Well I like it. It might not be blood but it really hits the spot." Moka said happily as she continued to drink the fruit juice. "Yeah...blood." Dan said as he nervously took a sip of his soda.

Dan and Moka was silent as they enjoyed their respective drinks until something occurred to Dan. "Oh my god we don't know each other's names!" Dan said somewhat loudly, earning the attention of students who were nearby.

Moka blinked, then tilted her head with a giggle. "You're right." She agreed. "My name is Moka Akashiya. What's yours?"

Dan smiled. "My name is Leigh Daniel Avidan. But you can call me Dan." Dan introduced himself with a goofy grin. Then suddenly, a hand grabs Dan by the collar of his shirt and lifts him up. Dan let out a scream of surprise. "Whoa! Hello!" He said nervously as he looked into the eyes of the boy from earlier.

Saizo ignores him in favor of gazing at Moka with a perverted, lustful look. "Why hello their beautiful." Saizo said with a slick tone. "Why hang with a loser like him when you could be hanging with a real man?"

"Uh...That's not-" Dan began.

"Don't call him a loser!" Moka said angrily. "Besides, I would rather hang out with him then a jerk like you!" Moka then proceeded at yanking Dan out of Saizo's grasp and running off towards the dorms while dragging Dan. 'Holy sh*t she's strong!' Dan thought as he was dragged around like a ragdoll.

"Moka, I can walk y'know..." Moka slows down and lets Dan go, allowing him to shakingly stand up. "Well that sucked..."

Moka looks at him apologetically. "Sorry Dan, I just wanted to get away from the guy." Moka told him as she looked around. "Don't these dorms look so amazing?" Moka asked him, looking at the two very creepy, gothic style buildings that was the boys and girls dorms.

"Yeah...Can't wait to uh...go to the creepy buildings all by myself surrounded by guys who undoubtedly want me dead."

Moka giggled. "Your so funny Dan." Moka told him as she went towards one building. "I'm going to find my dorm room, I'll see you later." Moka told him as she left Dan alone.

"Ah geez..." Dan mumbled. "I'm so screwed."

"You have no idea." A voice behind him replied as Dan was picked up yet again by Saizo.

"DAMN IT!"

"Miss me?" Saizo said with a smirk.

"If I said yes, would you...NOT kill me?"

Saizo's smirk widened at his question. "You know what? I think I might like you. So I might be willing to spare you under one little condition." Saizo told Dan.

"Uh...and what's that?"

Saizo's eyes hardens as he frowns at him and glares right into Dan's eyes. "Stay away from Moka, she is mine." Saizo told him.

Dan's mind was racing. 'Oh god. oh god, oh god, oh god.' His thoughts were going so fast that he almost didn't notice Saizo's arm morph into a disfigured looking arm with large claws on the end of it, replacing his fingers.

Dan racked his brain for a way out of his mess, when one came to him.

"LOOK, A DISTRACTION!"

"Where?!" Saizou exclaimed as he dropped Dan and turned around. When he turned back, Dan was gone. "...DAMN IT!"

Dan was panting as he ran as fast as he could through the creepy as hell forest. 'GOTTA GO FAST!' Dan thought as he started to tire out and had to stop to take a breather.

'Okay...I just gotta get out of here...Move to another state...Change my name...Maybe they won't find me.'

"Dan?" a voice called out from behind him as they placed their hand on his shoulder. Dan jumped three feet in the air and landed in the arms of the person that was behind him.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was only Moka. "You startled me..."

"Sorry. I was worried because I couldn't find you." Moka said with a concerned look. "Why are you so far in the woods?"

"Oh...well...um...see, the thing about that is...Don't be upset or take this the wrong way or anything...BUT I'M DONION RINGS WITH THIS PLACE!"

Moka's eyes widen at his words. "But...why?!" Moka questioned him, unable to stop the hurt she's feeling at the moment from drenching her words.

"IT'S NOT YOU, IT'S ME! I'M A HUMAN, I CAME HERE BY ACCIDENT, I DON'T WANNA DIE, I GOTTA GO, BYE, NICE TALKING TO YOU, HAVE A WONDERFUL LIFE!" And with that, Dan took off running.

Moka simply stood there and absorbed what he just said. 'H-he's human?' Moka thought to herself as a shadow was cast over her. Moka slowly turns around and sees Saizo standing over her menacingly.

"Dan?" Dan was jolted from his thoughts by the sound of Arin's voice.

"Wh-wh-what?" Dan stuttered as he was pulled from memory lane.

"You spaced out for a sec there."

"Oh sorry. Was thinking about something." Dan told him.

"Alright, we're almost finished the episode so try not to zone out spazzoid." Arin said jokingly. Dan laughed and they spent the rest of the time, laughing at the horribleness of the game.


	2. Kingdom Grumps Trailer

Trailer

Arin Hanson is falling in water when he wakes up. He is his eyes widen in horror as he clutches his throat, thinking he's drowning. When he hits the platform on the bottom, he looked like he died from drowning. Suzy could be seen looking down at him in worry while Jon Jafari is pointing and laughing at him.

Arin walks on a stain glass window-like platform showing a female ape with long blonde hair done up in a pony tail with a pink hat and top when heartless appeared all around him. He brings out the dream sword and fumbles it and accidently throws it.

Arin is looking around in horror as the island he, along with Suzy and Jon was on was getting distorted and destroyed. He slowing looks behind him to see a Darkside heartless towering over him, causing him to void his bowels in fright.

Jon was standing a few feet away from Arin on the sand, laughing like a mad man.

A pinkish door opens and an intense light pours in, burning Arin's eyes from the brightness and causing him to stumble through the door blindly

Arin, Dan, and Ross was in a circle with their right hands in the center. They smiled at each other as they created their bond to each other.

Arin, Dan, and Ross appeared on a massive tree in the middle of winter. Dan looked over the edge of the large branch and fell over, landing on a massive pile of snow at the bottom of the tree.

Arin and Ross were looking at each other happily in front of a rock face for a moment until they realized that they were mad at each other then glared at the other.

A silvery hedgehog with a pot leave on his head walks by the group on the street, staring them down as he walked past him.

Arin is cowering from a Tyrannosaurs Rex when a green haired caveman appeared and smashed a wooden club on his head.

Arin, Dan, and Ross, along with Goofy and his son Max are running away from a group of heartless with basses yelling racist things towards them.

The group plus a scared Luigi stops in front of a spooking mansion, looking determined.

They entered into a dark fortress and sees a ugly, fat, green witch asking questions to a bear in shorts with a red bird in it's backpack.

Arin was blasted off a cliff, falling to his death when a pink blob figure on a flying star swoops in and catches him in the nick of time.

A giant black and red snake in lava towers over the heroes while taunting them.

A mean looking pirate chuckles as he light a few bombs and tosses them towards Arin.

Arin is pointing the keyblade at a tree with a face, shooting it in it's eye to lock a key hole.

Arin watches as a cave lights up after locking a keyhole.

Barry is examining the keyblade as is disappeared from his grasp and back to Arin's hands.

Welcome to Kingdom Grumps: The Power of ECH


	3. Dan at Yokai Academy 2

Hours after Dan and Arin stopped recording for the day, Dan walked out of his bathroom in his pajamas, reading to go to bed after a full day's work. Dan yawned as he walked over to his bed and got under his covers. "Oh boy, today was a great day of earning a living through playing games." Dan said as he got snug. "I bet that I'll get a good night's sleep and will in no way have interesting dreams about my past." Dan said in an oddly specific way .Like a light he was out of commission, ready to dream the night away.

-Dan's dream starts-

Young Dan's eyes twitched in irratation he looked straight into the creepy bus driver's smirking face. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I NEED A LETTER OR RESIGNATION!?" Dan yelled to the creepy bus driver. After running for awhile, Dan stumbled across the scary and creepy bus driver that brought him there.

"It's like I just told you, it would be rude to just walk out of here without giving notice." The driver told Dan. "And unfortunately for you, it's too late to turn it in now. You will have to wait another month before you can leave." The driver started to laugh as he closed the door. "Have fun."

Without warning, the creepy bus driver raced out of there and was gone in moments.

Dan watched him drive off with a deadpanned face. "Asshole." Dan sighed bitterly before a feminine scream echoed in the distance.

Dan tensed as he looked around, searching for the source of the screaming. "...I bet that was nothing and I'm just hearing things." Dan told himself, hoping that it was true.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" A girl's voice yelled. Dan instantly recognized that voice to be Moka's voice, and knew she was in trouble.

"...I'm going to have to do the right thing here, aren't I?" Dan asked rhetorically to himself.

His question was answered by another scream from Moka. Dan sighed as he shook his head in dismay and sprinted towards where he heard his vampire friend screaming. "DON'T WORRY MOKA! I'M COMING!" Dan screamed as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

After a few minutes of nonstop running, Dan's speed drastically dropped to a crawl as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm...going...Puff... To Be...Pant...There...Soon...Pant…Moka..." The Not-So-Grump panted out, feeling exhausted from all the running.

Dan collapses on a tree outside a clearing was near a cliff, gasping for air as the world spun around him. "I'm almost there…Moka." Dan said in-between gasps, not noticing the scene in front of him. "I just…need a…minute."

Moka, who was cowering away from a tall, bulking monster, heard him and looked over to where he was leaning on the tree.

"DAN!" Moka yelled from across the clearing. "You have to help me; Saizo is attacking me and wants to do naughty things to me!"

Dan's body visibly tensed at the mention of Saizo and the fact that he wanted to do the naughty with Moka. "GROSS!" Dan yelled in disgust. "NOW I HAVE THE IMAGE OF SAIZO's UGLY MUG HAVING-"Dan stopped when he heard angry stomping heading towards him as a shadow loamed over him. Dan shakily looks up to see a hulk sized beast with thick, muscular arms with five long, sharp claws at the end of them. The beast face was long and had two rows of razor sharp teeth, and two red eyes currently glaring down at him.

Dan's bladder control was rapidly disappearing under the monster's fierce gaze.

"Well if it isn't the dead man walking." The monster said, sounding like a deeper version of Saizo's voice. Dan's pupil's shrank in realization. 'Is that…Saizo?!' Dan mentally yelled in his mind.

"Didn't I tell you what I was going to do if you came near Moka again?" Saizo asked him, not even slightly amused. "Now I have to teach you a lesson." Saizo folded his hands together and cracked his clawed hands menacingly, causing Dan to swallow nervously.

"...Uh...Can we settle this with a friendly game of Rock Paper Scissors...?" Dan nervously asked the much larger creature.

Before Dan knew it, he was back-slapped into a tree on the other side of the clearing, courtesy of Saizo. Dan felt a few bones crack from the impact before falling face first into the ground. "Does that answer your question?" Saizo growled as he chuckled deeply as he approached the downed human.

Dan hissed in pain as he shakily rose to his feet and gave Saizo a nervous smile. "…Are you sure? I mean, it's not too late to be-"Saizo stopped him from talking by wrapping his hand around Dan's body tightly and lifted him straight up effortlessly. "Friends!" Dan choked out, finishing what he was trying to say before.

Saizo shook his head. "We could have been friends, but you just had to go to Moka when I told you not to." Saizo told him as he started to squeeze Dan. "Not cool bro."

Dan started screaming in pain as he felt his bones and organs being crushed by Saizo's grip. Moka looked on in horror as her first human friend was being horribly tortured. 'If only I could remove the Rosario.' Moka thought, close to crying because of Dan's plight.

The Orc, on the other hand, was smirking in glee from his victim's screams, deciding to end him now so he could be alone with Moka. When he squeezed Dan harder, something phenomenal and unexpected happened.

Dan squeaked like a rubber duck.

Saizo loosened his grip while he and Moka stared at Dan in bewilderment. "Huh? What the?" Saizo did an experimental squeeze, causing him to squeak again and cementing the fact that Dan Avidan was, in fact, squeaking like a little rubber ducky.

"Oh my God, this is too awesome and funny!" Saizo claimed as he happily squeezed Dan over and over again, causing more pain to the human as the Orc hummed the Rubber Ducky song from Sesame Street.

How the monster in front of him would know the song or the show in the first place was beyond Dan.

Fortunately for Dan, his suffering only lasted a few more minutes before Saizo started to get bored of toying with him.

"Well that was a good way to pass the time." Saizo admitted with a pleased look on his face. "But now is the time that you die."

Saizo reared back his free arm and aimed his claws at Dan's head.

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS!" Saizo roared as his arm sped towards Dan, only for the giant monster to stop when he felt something wet and warm trickling down the hand he was holding Dan with.

Confused, Saizo looked under Dan to see small streams of yellow liquid running down Dan's pants and dropped to the ground.

'Well there goes bladder control.' Dan thought in embarrassment, cheeks glowing red at the fact that he was doing something so embarrassing in his final moments.

Saizo cringed in disgust. 'That is totally sickening, and I just had my weekly shower before coming to school.' Saizo thought before he thought of a way to humiliate Dan even more.

"HAHAHA! HEY, MOKA! STILL WANNA BE FRIENDS WITH A WIMP WHO PISSES HIMSELF?!" Saizo laughed cruelly, thinking that she'll want to hang out with him more than Dan after he showed so much weakness.

Moka's cheek flared in anger and embarrassment for Dan. "YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU JERK!" Moka yelled angrily as she suddenly rushed over and shoved Saizo, who wasn't expecting her to be so strong and was effortlessly pushed away, freeing Dan from his grip

Dan fell to the ground and landed face-first on the ground. "Owww." Dan groaned as Moka crunched down and carefully flipped him on his back and held him in her arms. The first thing Dan noticed was his pee stained ripped pants.

"Oh come on, those were the only pair of pants I had on me." Dan moaned while Moka looked at him in worry.

"Are you alright Dan?" Moka voiced her worry over Dan's battered and bruised body.

"I can't feel my everything." Dan said in a whiny tone.

Moka helped him sit up but kept her arm wrapped around his back. "Don't worry Dan, I'll get you all patched up at the hospital wing." Moka told him before Saizo shoot back up and roared, angry beyond believe.

"THAT'S IT! IF YOU CARE FOR THAT WEAKLING THEN YOU CAN DIE WITH HIM!" Saizo charged towards the pair at high speeds.

"HOLY SHIT!" Dan yelled at the top of his lungs as he attempted to scramble to his feet, only for him to fall and snag Moka's Rosario off her choker, much to her shock. 'No way! He was able to remove it!' Moka mentally exclaimed as she let out a soft gasp.

Dan ended up falling on his face again. 'Why does that keep happening?!' Dan thought before noticing three things. One, he had Moka's Rosario in his hand. Two, the sky suddenly turned red. And three, Moka was somehow standing a few feet away when she was just sitting right next to him literally a second ago.

'What's going on?! How did Moka get there so fast, and why is the sky now red?' Dan questioned himself before seeing something coming towards Moka in the distance. "Are those bats?" The bats in question ganged up on Moka and covered her head to toe with their small, furry bodies.

After a few moments, the bats started to peel themselves off Moka and revealed her new form.

Her once pink hair was now a pure silver color, and her once warm green eyes were now crimson and showed none of the warmth they once showed. What Dan noticed most of all about Moka's dramatic change was her figure, which was more filled then it was before, which was saying something.

The new Moka turned her attention towards Dan, or more specifically the Rosario that was clenched in his hand.

"I see, so you were able to pull it off." Moka stated with a cold tone that showed slight amusement. Dan couldn't help but let out a squeak in response, feeling fear an d dread fill his very being.

Before Moka could roll her eyes, Saizo's footsteps became louder as he was nearing them.

"OH GOD DEATH APPROACHES!" Dan yelled out as he tried to wiggle out of the charging monster's way.

Moka stared at Dan's pathetic attempts to escape and glares at Saizo. "It's about time you know your place." Moka stated as she charged at him without a trace of fear.

Saizo sneered at her challenge. "Don't think your better than me you vampire bitch!" Saizo growled as he swung his claws at Moka, who jumps over him and causes the bigger monster to overreach, making him lose balance.

Moka used this to her advantage and reared her leg back as she fell towards her head. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Moka slammed the top of her foot into Saizo's face, launching him into the cliff, causing dirt and earth to explode outwards from the impact one. When the cloud cleared, Saizo was shown buried in the rubble of the cliff, clearly unconscious.

Moka landed gracefully on her feet and smirked while Dan looked on in shock. 'HOLY HELL!' Dan couldn't believe how strong Moka truly was. She had effortlessly taken down someone three times her size without batting an eyelash.

Dan's thoughts were interrupted by Moka, who suddenly turned and gazed at him. Dan's body stiffened as she slowly walked over to him with an unreadable expression.

Dan flinched as she stopped in front of him and stared down at him. There was a brief silence between them as they continued their stare off.

"…Please don't break my butt." Dan softly begged her, too nervous to say it any louder in fear of evoking her wrath and having his buttocks smashed into tiny bits.

The silver haired vampire raised her eyebrow curtly, a small amused smirk gracing her lips. "I'm not going to 'break your butt', I simply require my Rosario that you're holding in your hand." Moka told him. Dan looked at her then to the Rosario in his hand then back at her. He slowly stretched out his arm and presented the Rosario to the scary version of Moka.

Moka swipes it from his hand, causing Dan to yell in fright and duck to the ground. Moka rolled her eyes as she was about to clip the Rosario back on her chocker, but stops and glares down at Dan.

"Take care of my other self or I will break you in two Pee boy." Moka warned him, scrunching her nose in disgust at the smell of urine that was on Dan before clipping the Rosario pack on, creating a bright light that emanated from her.

Dan grunted as he was forced to shield his eyes from the bright light. When the light show died down, Dan uncovered his eyes and gave out a cry of joy when he saw that the pink haired girl he befriended was back, only to see that she was about to fall on him.

"Oh dear!" Dan said as he held out his arms to catch her. Fortunately she wasn't hurt by the fall; unfortunately the same thing couldn't be said about Dan's sore ribs. The not-so-grump squeaked painfully as pain shot up through his ribs.

"Ooooooooow!" Dan moaned in pain, waking Moka up and groaned softly and looked down at Dan who had a very pained expression on his face.

Her eyes widened at the condition he was in. "DAN! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Moka yelled as she engulfs him in a very tight, very painful hug.

"OH GOD THE PAIN!" Dan managed to yell out through the pain. Moka squeaked and leapt off him.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Moka apologized. "We need to get you to the nurse's office."

"N-Nurse and healing sounds good." Dan stated in a wheeze. Moka went over to him and gently slung his arm around her shoulder and lifted him up.

"C'mon, I got you." Moka said as Dan cringed in pain but didn't cry out in pain.

"Thanks Moka, you're the best." Dan said to the coffee named girl. Moka smiled softly. "You're welcome Dan."

After making sure that male student was secure, Moka carried Dan towards the main building of the academy.

"You're really light Dan." Moka could help but comment with a giggle.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks Moka." Dan sarcastically said while attempting to fake a laugh, only for him to cringe in pain. "It hurts to laugh."

Moka flashed a sympathetic look before looking forward. "Thank you for coming back; I don't know what would have become of me if you didn't."

Dan shrugged his right shoulder. "Well, what are friends for?" Dan asked her rhetorically, causing Moka to smile happily.

They traveled silently made their way to the academy.

"So are you going to stay?" Moka suddenly asked with a hopeful expression.

Dan stayed silent as he seriously thought about it. He could just leave this bizarre and dangerous place before he got himself killed. Then he can go back to his normal, safe life. As he thought this, Dan looked over to see Moka's hopeful expression and couldn't help but smile back.

He knew what he needed to do.

"You know what? It's not that bad here, so maybe I'll stay for a while." Dan answered, earning a bone-breaking hug from the super strong girl.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Moka chanted.

The sounds of Dan's breaking bones, his screams or pain, and Moka's panicking apologize could be hear throughout Yokai Academy, signally the start of a fun and wacky adventure of Dan Avidan, the human among monsters.

-Dan's room, 1 A.M. in the morning.-

Dan's trip down memory lane was abruptly interrupted by someone grabbing his sides and shaking him like a rag doll.

"DAN, WAKE UP! ROSS GOT HIS HEAD STUCK IN THE TOILET AGAIN!" Barry yelled frantically as he shook Dan awake.

Due to being woken up in such a manner, Dan screamed like a little girl and decked Barry in the nose, making him drop Dan and clutch his now bleeding nose.

"WHAT THE HELL DUDE!" Barry yelled nasally voice, holding his nose closed as blood dripped on his shirt.

Dan looked at Barry in shock and guilt from the injury he caused. "Oh crap! Sorry Barry!" Dan quickly apologized.

Barry shook his head, droplets of blood being thrown around. "I-it's alright, just help Ross pull his head out of the toilet alright?' Barry asked him before walking away, grumbling about how he needed to find some tissues to stuff up his nose.

Dan couldn't help but chuckle before looking at his alarm clock to see that it was only 1 in the morning. He got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to help Ross with his predicament then go back to bed.


End file.
